


Hands On

by factorielle



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: First Time, Hand Job, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: TAJIMA/SHUN. TEACH ME, SEMPAI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Tajima's first year, meaning that Shun is 12. Please bear that in mind.

It's tough being a catcher, Tajima learned in the game against Bijou; it's tougher still to learn to be one, but that, he discovers on one of his visits to Abe, accompanying Mihashi. Abe likes plans and strategies and things happening exactly how he wants them. No matter how many times Tajima explained to him, he never seemed to understand why a catcher would enjoy a little uncertainty.

So Tajima has been studying.

Thankfully, Mihashi needed a new glove today, and Abe had something to get from the sports shop as well, so the two of them and Abe's mom are making an afternoon of it at the mall while Tajima babysits Shun, which is a lot more fun than listening to Abe prattle on about tactics.

They've been in the yard for an hour or so when Tajima notices something subtly out of place, but it takes him several more reps and a lot more small corrections to Shun's stance –-legs a little further apart, elbows like _this_, back straighter like _that_-– before he notices what it is.

"Let's take a break," he offers, expecting the kid to rush off immediately. He does, but only to come back with two cans of iced green tea and a bottle of water straight out of the fridge, from which Tajima drinks gratefully.

Still, it's weird.

"Shouldn't you take care of that?" he asks, because he knows better than anyone that playing with a hard-on is super uncomfortable. He's had to do it once or twice, but that's another level and for now it's better if Shun can focus on his form.

"B-but it's too early for a shower..." He trails off, looking down, and Tajima has no idea what he means.

"What do you need a shower for? You can just--" he starts making the motion with his hand, but Shun isn't looking at him.

"But onii-chan said that to take care of that kind of thing I should take a cold shower..."

"Abe said that?" Tajima asks, bewildered. He could bet he's making one of those expressions that his grandmother always said his face would get frozen into if he didn't stop, but this is too awful. _How cruel, Abe._

"Is it wrong?"

But that's not possible, right? Shun is twelve or something, he can't have never--

Have never--

"So that's what you've been doing?"

The boy nods.

"Every time?"

"It's not very nice, so sometimes I just wait," he admits.

_Unforgivable._

"Come on," Tajima says, dropping the bat in its stand by the door. "I'll show you another way to deal with it."

Up in Shun's bedroom, Tajima lets himself fall on the bed, back to the wall, and makes Shun sit between his legs. It's always better to show than to tell, after all, and considering Abe is doing such a bad job someone has to teach the kid how to do this properly.

"Huh, senpai?"

"This is how it's done," he says, and puts his hand in Shun's lap, rubbing just once through the cloth. It makes the boy stiffen and let out a moan.

"You have to be quiet when there are people in the house," Tajima explains, feeling the erection grow harder under his palm. "But it's okay to be loud if there's no one around."

The next moan is much louder.

"This feels good, right?"

"Y-yes... I feel like... I want more..." He twists a little, as though to get more pressure.

He makes a small dismayed noise when Tajima pulls away, only to whimper a second later, when his hand reaches back, this time under his pants and underwear. It feels small in his hand, Tajima thinks, like his used to a couple of years ago, but it's not a bad feeling. He's plenty hard and a little wet, so Tajima's hand moves almost by itself, because it's so familiar even if the angle is a little different.

After a few moments Shun leans back against him; there's a sound coming from his throat like a continuous moan, and Tajima decides this is the time. "You do it yourself, now."

So a hand joins his as Shun's legs spread a bit wider open, and he wraps his own around it, guiding him. "Like this, nice and slow." A whimper. "Or hard and fast. Anything that feels good, you know?"

Shun nods fervently, eyes closed, and Tajima is just about to let go when-- "please don't stop, senpai. I. I think it's better if you're doing it."

His brain blanks out for a moment, because that, that was a little erotic. So he does as he's asked, keeps guiding Shun's hand, their fingers intertwined on his cock, and he's getting hard himself from the familiar motion, and the warm body pressed against him, so close that he feels it when Shun's body starts tensing, and he changes the rhythm, goes faster and faster and it feels fantastic even though he's not even touching himself, and Shun arches up, cries out when he comes under their combined hands.

"Is this what sempai always does?" Shun asks, sounding a little breathless.

"Of course! Isn't it much better than a cold shower?"

A fervent nod, and then Shun is twisting around, kneeling between Tajima's spread legs and staring straight at his dick, which to be honest is taking a lot of space at the moment. "Should I," he starts, biting his lips. "Should I... use my mouth?"

Tajima almost comes on the spot, and is about to tell him sure, yeah, maybe even make up something about how this will make him a better batter until he remembers that the boy is twelve and also Abe's brother and getting a blowjob here and now would be strictly awesome and also a very bad idea.

"Uh, no, I'm fine," he grits out, and slinks off to the bathroom before things get even more dangerous. When he comes back Shun is still looking down.

"Am I no good?" he asks, his fingers fidgeting around the hem of his shirt. It takes Tajima some seconds to stop staring at them.

"You're going to get very good!" He answers brightly, glad that the awkward... thing is behind them. By the time you're my age, you'll see--"

And the smile and the life come back to the boy, who gives a single sharp nod and thunders downstairs to pick up his bat again. Satisfied, Tajima follows him.

The next day at school, Tajima comes close to blurting out "I almost banged Abe's brother" to Hamada, and hastily pushes the words away from his mouth and his head, just in case Abe can read minds.

He pushes it from his mind and he forgets, until months and months later when Abe, frown audible even on the phone, tells him that he's invited to the celebration of his brother's fifteenth birthday.


End file.
